


The mean Team and it's Sequel The mean Team - not anymore

by delorita



Category: A-Team (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, First Kiss, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita





	The mean Team and it's Sequel The mean Team - not anymore

Prompt: "I just watched "The only Church in Town" and I am a bit taken aback at how Face had to hire his own team...and God, he's so sad and it really seems like he deeply loved her and its her fault that he doesn't get serious with women anymore."

_Face’s POV_

„Leave me alone.“ I wave them off as soon as we’re back in that ugly hotel in the village. I’m beyond pissed, so so angry. I really want to punch something hard and slam the door of Murdock’s and my room. Loud.

Once. Just ONCE I need my “friends” for my own case and what do they do? Make fun of me, laugh at me, make me pay each and every cent.

I just can’t bear it. I thought they’d be my family but a family does not behave like that.

Still, seeing Lesley as a nun really punched me in the gut. Seeing her again anyway…

Why must the guys behave like this just now?

Fuck.

++++

Hannibal’s POV

“Leave me alone.” He’d said as soon as we were back in the shitty hotel after our visit at the orphanage. He walked out on us, wearing the saddest face I had ever seen on my Lieutenant.

I mentally kick myself. Of course it was completely my fault. Of course I’m a fucking idiot. But what can I say? As soon as he showed me that letter from Lesley Becktall red lights went off in my head. The way he looked, full of concern and almost afraid, pleading with us to take this case without knowing a damn thing of the background story, just based on a feeling of his…

I’ve only very seldom seen him that serious, none of his usual charm spreading from him, no smile, no joke, no nothing. Just some kind of desperation in his voice I had never heard before.

“Bossman?” Murdock pulls me out of my thoughts.

“Yeah.” I pull at my cigar, almost able to guess what our pilot is about to say.

“We’ve been real dicks with Faceman, haven’t we? Don’t you have an odd feeling about those nuns as well?” HM passes me a beer while BA grumbles from his corner at the dirty bar, “Fool’s right.”

I nod my head. There’s certainly something wrong and we need Face tomorrow to get inside and bring us some intel.

I order another beer, even though it tastes really shitty, toss a bill on the counter and make my way up the creaky stairs to Face’s so called room.

+++++

Face’s POV

It’s knocking.

Who the fuck knocks in this fucking shit hole?

“Face, you in there?”

“Go away.”

I can’t stand more insults from Hannibal right now or that he’s telling me the case is finished before we even did anything. I’ll just work on my own should they decide to go back home at first light.

The door handle moves very slowly and the door opens even though I told him to go away. I turn away from him. The bed creaking suspiciously.

“Face…” I hear him come closer.

“What do you want?” I snap.

“I…”

Silence.

“Face…”

“What!?” I do not turn but frown.

What’s with the Colonel’s ever so sure voice? I feel him come even closer. A bottle is held out to me over my shoulder.

“Icametoappologize.”

“What?” Now I turn because I’m really not sure if I heard right. Hannibal? Appologizing?

That’s a first. He stands in front of me, holding out the beer. An expression on his face I have never seen before.

++++

Hannibal’s POV

“I’m sorry.” Never has a sentence been more difficult. And those baby blues staring up at me in total confusion don’t make it any better.

“I think you’re right.” I add, just to say something. “There’s something wrong with that orphanage.” Why does my voice croak like that?

Face stands, “I need air. Can we take this outside?”

I’m actually grateful for that. Alone with him in that tiny room with only a bed wasn’t really a good idea.

The clear night air is refreshing. I offer him a cigar and he takes it, still not talking. I’m certainly not used to a silent Templeton Peck.

We walk a bit then he sits down on a low wall, head bend back, watching the stars, smoking slowly.

He’s so beautiful…

I swallow awkwardly, “Listen, Face…”

“No!” The angry spark in his eye nails me to the opposite wall. “Now you listen for once!” he hisses and jumps up, pacing, hand in his hair, the gesture I so love.

“Every time you need me I am there.” He suddenly invades my personal space and pokes me in the chest with his finger, eyes blazing. “Every damn thing you need I scam for you. When you say jump, I ask how high and I do. Every. Fucking. Time.” He underlines his angry words with slight fist bumps now. “And once, just _fucking once!_ I want something and you don’t trust my gut feeling which you actually, normally, always do? What the fuck is this Hannibal? We may be in the same boat, fugitives and all but I’m not your fucking puppet, you hear me?”

He had gotten loud and louder but suddenly realises it, staring me down with his intense eyes, adding in a completely changed, sad voice, “What have I done to deserve that? I thought you are my family, my friends…” he suddenly steps back and turns away. Quiet again. Not leaving though.

My heart is pounding wildly in my chest. I should be upset about his outburst. But of course I am not, because I know he’s right. And an angry Face? Jesus, another body part, that really should shut the fuck up right now, is very interested in that fact.

+++

_Face’s POV_

Shit.

Damn tears.

I can’t even yell properly at Hannibal.

Fuck.

Why is this mean team so important to me? I could go and just live on my own but I can’t.

And Lesley?

I don’t know. I’m actually relieved that’s “just” God she ran away with and not some other person. She’s still so beautiful and…

“I do know about unrequited love, you know.” Hannibal’s voice is so close beside my ear I almost jump out of my skin.

“What?” I ask again stupidly, not able to read his expression. I never saw him look like that at me.

“Can we…” He clears his throat, stepping back, pulling nervously at his cigar. “Can we stop arguing and you accept my apology and we’ll see what’s wrong with that orphanage tomorrow. Without payment, just…just as a favour for you and those nuns?”

I blink. And blink again. What was that now? And Hannibal’s eyes…

“Temp, please?”

What the fuck?!

+++

_Hannibal’s POV_

I can’t. I just can’t. Can’t tell him. Can’t do a thing about it. I’m a Colonel. Colonels aren’t supposed to feel the things I feel for my XO. Well, we are not in the military anymore. But he’s straighter then straight so what’s the point anyway?

He looks totally confused at me, frowning.

I’m holding his gaze, willing my body to be quiet as it always manages to be.

Then that honest smile starts to lighten up his flawless, handsome face and he holds out his hand to me, “A…a favour for me, John?”

I only nod.

In all those years he’s never called me that but I guess that’s the answer for my slip with his first name earlier.

I take his hand and shake it firmly, “Sorry about Lesley.” I manage to say in a normal voice.

He shakes his head, “That’s okay, Hannibal. Thanks.” Then he looks at me from under his lashes. “What about your… love?”

God have mercy.

I only shake my head and clap him on the shoulder, “Lets get some sleep. We have a lot of work to do tomorrow.”

end of part 1  
+++

A/N: So [](http://indigo-angels.livejournal.com/profile)[**indigo_angels**](http://indigo-angels.livejournal.com/) and [](http://ocean-blue15.livejournal.com/profile)[**ocean_blue15**](http://ocean-blue15.livejournal.com/) were so very kind to beg me for more of series!Face and Hannibal since they didn't completely solve their problems in my fill for "The only Church in Town"

Here's the sequel. Spoilers for “Bad time on the Border”

++++

_Face’s POV_

What aren’t you telling me here Hannibal?

You never behaved that oddly before.

But okay, let’s focus on tomorrow.

++++

Lesley is all soft and warm in my arms and it _is_ hard to say good bye again. But I also feel that we’ve settled our issues finally and that it doesn’t hurt as much as I was afraid it would. We are friends now. I know where she is and that she didn’t run of with some other College student. One I might have known in the end and be terribly jealous about.

Hannibal promised the nuns that they can call the A-Team for help whenever bandits want to use their orphanage as a hiding place again, Murdock and BA nodding in agreement, even though that involves flying.

Lesley, who is now sister Theresa, pulls away from me reluctantly just when we hear from somewhere outside, “Let’s go Lieutenant!”

I can’t help but smile at that. Despite the rough days we had, this is the voice that belongs to ‘home’.

“My Commander calls.” I say because I surely don’t want to say good bye and she doesn’t either. She smiles back and waves a little and I lift my hat in a gentleman like gesture. Then I turn and stride out into the sun where my ‘family’ is waiting. BA, Amy and Murdock had apologized over breakfast, Murdock even serving it to me.

+++++

_Hannibal’s POV_

I swallow when Face steps out of the orphanage. Those pants he’s wearing throughout his own mission do something to my libido I just can’t suppress. The way they hug his cute little ass so tightly and his front…God help me…But I manage to school my voice into a normal range when I ask, “Ready to go, Lieutenant?”

“Yes, Sir.” He answers playfully, turns once, waves at the nuns and the children (we all do) and then slips into the car between Amy and Murdock and we’re off to where ever we have to go next.

++++

And as it happens, our next mission is one for a little girl BA brought. Another one we won’t get paid for. I watch Face carefully when the big guy tells her story. He’s a little hesitant at first but when she takes his hand, of course he can’t resist a little girl with a very sick mother.

He gives me a short glance though, as if to say, ‘See? We do this kind of stuff all the time.’

Yeah we do. We’re the soldiers of fortune. And he’s so skilled to get us the things we need I actually never worry that a job without payment would ruin us.

I want to eat him alive today anyway, the dark blue suit matching his eyes so wonderfully, the wind messing up his hair. I have to look away. What’s wrong with me lately that I can’t burry those ‘out of line’ feelings for my Lieutenant anymore as I used to do? I guess I’m getting old. Damnit.

To proof that I’m not, I come up with a crazy plan for myself to locate that little girl’s mother over in Mexico and get her into the States.

Face actually protests when I lay the plan out to them. That’s nice, though.

“Hannibal look, that’s way too dangerous to go in there alone.”

“You’ll all come and get us out. Piece o’ cake.” I grin at him, clearly feeling the Jazz overriding the temptation to slide my hand across that well shaped chest and abs that’s hidden beneath the thin shirt, to keep his hair from getting blown into his eyes.

+++++++

_Face’s POV_

“You’re a terrific shade of green, brings out the color of your eyes.” Hannibal sniggers at me when we’re on the boat to go to the Mexican border. I groan and I want to smack him across the head. I’m envious that he, Murdock and Amy can stand the slight rolling of the ocean and I can’t. It’s nice to see that BA can’t either. How un-soldier like.

After what seemed like endless hours on the boat, we’re sitting hidden behind bushes, watching how Hannibal meets up with those assholes that smuggle workers across the border. He’d managed to find that guy ‘Prince’, wearing a black haired wig and make up that makes him look like a poor Mexican that wants to find work in the States.

My anger keeps rising while I watch through the binoculars how they threaten those people. I want to be there with him, back him up close by and not from afar. But he insisted on going alone. Damn big Colonel ego. Then the truck starts up.

“They’re movin BA, let’s go. I wanna get there in time to back up Hannibal.” And I mean it!

I can’t get that sentence out of my head about my eye color. He’s never made a comment about that. And despite that it had been a joke, I got the impression it was somehow spoken with a kind of adoration in his voice I never heard before. I shake my head, dismissing the odd thought.

Earlier Murdock and I scammed a van, so we can follow the truck that brings Hannibal towards an unknown destination. The huge bumps in the road almost make me seasick again. I hate feeling that weak.

And the whole nice plan goes to hell when that stupid van breaks down from problems with the steering. No surprise at all with those paths they call road over here.

How will we ever be able to help Hannibal in time?

I’m getting more nervous with each passing second. Murdock’s character of the day, a bug named Herman, is pulling slightly on my nerves until he comes up with the perfect idea. Hitting on that guy Prince. As soon as he says that my mind stops thinking in circles and being sick with worry about our Commander and I come up with a little idea of my own, involving Amy and high heels and me in a stupid plaid shirt and hat.

++++

_Hannibal’s POV_

It’s so hot, I think I gonna melt and ‘Nam comes to mind.

I mean it was worse then this, but still…What if my boys don’t manage to find out where I am in time?

I feel the droplets of sweat gather on my nose. My shirt and pants unbearable sticky already, the cigarette not really helping to make me calm down. I should have taken Face with me though. But my huge Colonel ego needed to proof something to myself and look where that got me. I seldom admit to mistakes, but it looks like this time I made one.

All I can do now is settle and try to stay calm, having faith in my unit…

_….Face in skin tight white pants, matching white shirt, the material hugging his perfect body just right. His tanned skin even visible through the thin material of the shirt…Face with no shirt at all on the boat, battle scars luckily barely visible, chest hair curling lightly around those tempting nipples and I have a really hard time to look at him without licking my lips, a deep ache in my gut protesting against the woman, holding his arm. And I want to push away the one who’s holding mine and grab him instead. Want to muse his beautiful blonde hair, so perfectly dyed by the sun, want to rub my hands across that natural bulge that’s shaped out so nicely by the cut off jeans…_

I get ripped out of my dangerous musings and almost hallucination from rough hands, pulled out of the tin box into the open. My legs don’t really function. Fuck, how weak have I become? I have no idea how much time has passed but its still daylight. The motherfuckers throw me to the Mexicans and I can barely answer the workers’ questions why I have come to them. When I tell them about Maria’s mother, reassuring them my team will come, I convince myself that they’ll indeed exactly do that. They always have. It’s just a matter of time.

++++

_Face’s POV_

I have a heavy knot in my gut. It’s been a while since we had to work without Hannibal and actually come to his rescue. I mean, it’s not like we can’t get our own ideas, pull our own stunts, work together as a three man unit. But it’s always much more comfortable having our leader around, even though if he’s more often on the Jazz then not.

While doing the handy work on Prince’s vehicle, tuning it from a fancy red sports car into something like a light tank, my thoughts wander.

_Hannibal on the Jazz. Cigar sticking in the corner of his mouth, grinning around it. Blue eyes alight with the sheer pleasure of coming up with an absolutely wicked plan. Plans that usually always work out, but seldom in the way they were planned in the first place. I can only smile at that. I never want to live without that. It’s our living. It has become my home. Not a place but rather a state of mind, a sense of belonging. A life without the Colonel? I can’t imagine that anymore. Well I don’t want to miss either Murdock nor BA, they are my friends. But Hannibal? He’s…I don’t know._

_I wouldn’t call it a father figure. He’s way too crazy to be a father. A Commander? Well, he is but we aren’t in the military anymore. A friend? Of course he’s a friend but I can’t put my finger on the right definition. There’s something else. I just now notice it when he’s not around._

_I miss his appreciative glances. He thinks I don’t notice them but I do. They make my skin tingle._

_I miss his hand on my shoulder or my back, reassuring, strong._

_I even miss his merciless teasing he does sometimes. It shows how very well he knows me._

_I miss him._

_And I’m worried. So fucking worried…_

We’ve finally managed all our preparations and I overtake command.

“Time to move. Murdock, you give us some air support?”

Of course he does.

And within an hour we start our combined move against that camp.

The slime balls – as Hannibal loves to call that kind of people - don’t stand a chance against our self made weapons and our surprise attack.

The moment our ‘sort of tank’ jumps out of the truck I localise the prisoners and in the middle of them an uninjured Hannibal. Something in my stomach does those crazy excited summersaults it always does since ‘Nam when we come to the Colonel’s rescue. My heart is racing and I grin like mad when I throw one ‘hub cap granade’ after the other and bring destruction, along with Murdock out of the borrowed chopper, over the assholes and their little illegal prison.

++++

_Hannibal’s POV_

“All right. So who’s plan was this?” I can’t stop to let my relief come through in my tone of voice. I also can’t take my eyes off my Lieutenant who’s still in his position, bending out of the open roof of that tampered car, that half way looks like a red tank.

“Not mine.” Face answers me and even though that fact actually would bother him, I can hear how satisfied he is. I hold his glance just one moment longer until we both look expectantly at BA.

“Not mine.” The big guy shakes his head.

“Then who’s?” I should know the answer but ask anyway.

“Murdock.” Face says cheerfully, grinning at me very pleased.

I think about that a few moments, looking back at my XO in a mix of puzzlement and gratefulness, knowing they came up with the plan together because they are _my_ unit.

“No, it wasn’t.” I state, looking after the chopper that becomes smaller and smaller in the sky.

They rescued me.

They may not know but I am incredibly proud of them.

And one part of me is happy about that, but the other part, that part that wants to be even closer to Face, that wanted to hug him in the first place in front of all those people, that part gets more and more frustrated.

Damn.

+++++

_Face’s POV_

Hannibal clearly doesn’t believe us that it was Murdock’s idea. Well, it was our idea but who cares, we got him back. And I’m actually stunned that my very first impulse was to hug Hannibal when I saw him alive and well. I never had that urge before or did I?

What the fuck?

The Jazz is still in his eyes when he asks us about the plan but there is something else when he looks at me. Something like sadness behind the joy?

Maybe he had been really scared?

Maybe he doubted that we’d come?

Hannibal, BA and I sit in the back of the truck, hidden behind big empty cardboard boxes. Amy is going to drive us across the border. The border patrol will be way too busy to look behind or in those boxes.

Afternoon sunlight shines through a few slits in the wooden slats. The fact that we have the Colonel back in one piece makes me unbelievable calm and peaceful. I lean my head back against the wood and close my eyes, bumpy road finally behind us.

+++

Something is different.

The soldier in me wakes first but settles down again. The difference isn’t life threatening. In fact it’s pleasant and it makes me want to relax further. I feel a slight pressure on the top of my head and a similar pressure on my left shoulder. I seem to lean onto something with my right side. I hear someone snore and that makes me grin.

The pressure on my head disappears and I suddenly hear a murmur. I can’t make it out but don’t worry about it either. All I feel is warm and secure. I snuggle into the warmth until I understand the low words.

“Thank you.” My sleep addled brain wonders what I am thanked for when the “thank you” is repeated again, along with a “for rescuing me”. I’m about to answer, ‘you are welcome’, recognising Hannibal’s voice in the fog of my awakening when he adds, “Baby.”

I instantly hold my breath, also realising all of a sudden in what position I am in. I’m leaning against him, my head on his shoulder and his arm around my shoulders, holding me tight towards him. The pressure on my head…it’s his mouth in my hair, whispering stuff, whispering…”Really wish you’d know who my unrequited love is, honey.”

I suppress a gasp as he actually strokes my thigh very very lightly as he says this.

Unrequited love?

Oh okay, our conversation a few weeks back, when we’d worked for the nuns and my only love…

“I love you, Temp.”

It’s so low I actually think I’ve imagined it. And the blood rush in my ears actually overpowers everything else at the moment. I’m awake instantly but manage to hold myself completely still wondering if Hannibal is able to hear my heart pounding.

_He_ loves me?

I realise now that the pressure on my head are actually kisses. I feel his hot breath against my hair line. His hand starts to rub my upper arm and just as the fingertips of the hand on my thigh start to wander higher he seems to get a grip and pulls that hand away, his nose and mouth out of my hair as well. Just one hand stays on my shoulder, not moving anymore though.

“Shit.” He moans lowly and I feel his body stiffen and the warmth that had floated me before slowly disappears.

I’m totally puzzled.

I mull over all that information I got within a few seconds.

1) I’m my leader’s unrequited love.  
2) He loves me and calls me baby and honey when he thinks I don’t hear him.  
3) Which of course makes him… gay?  
4) I’m not freaked out by it.  
5) He made clear attempts of touching me sexually.  
6) …I’m not freaked out by that either because, oh my god, I think I’m actually getting hard.  
7) Which makes me gay too…

“Hannibal…?” I whisper as low as I can, mentally and bodily bracing myself for him to jump up.

And he does. Luckily I was prepared for that, otherwise I’d have fallen to the floor.

He looks at me totally scared, eyes wide, breath coming in ragged gasps.

BA on the other side of our hiding place just blinks, murmurs something, turns and sleeps on.

“I…Face…I…I…”

“Shh, will you sit down again, please?” I hiss, holding out my hand, my voice sounding not like mine at all. My heart rate is faster than in battle.

I try to capture his eyes with mine, hold them. At first he lowers his lashes. I grasp for his fingertips, seeing pretty clearly now what word was missing in my musings the other day when he was missing…lover…I’m not shocked at all at that revelation. It probably had been there all a long.

“Face, you…we…” He finally looks at me. There is so much seriousness in his gaze I’ve never seen there before. And never, in all those years that I have known Hannibal, he had been lost for words like this.

I pull at his fingers, silently begging him to sit down again. “It’s all right.”

When he lowers himself next to me again, clearly holding a distance, I snuggle up into the position we had been in before. But instead of laying my head onto his shoulder I look at him, meeting his gaze, I ask hopefully. “We gonna talk about this back in L.A.?”

His face lightens up and a very hesitant hand comes up and gently, lightly strokes my cheek. He clearly can’t speak, he swallows and nods. I might even see moisture in his eyes and despite the fact that BA is still snoring beside us I lean forward a fraction and then another one and Hannibal does too. And we meet in a very brief, very chaste, very tender kiss that sends sparks flying through my whole body and soul.

We part almost as soon as we met. Our eyes are still locked. We smile at each other fondly. I want to ask him so many things and see all the questions in his eyes but we’ve got all the time in the world now.

No unrequited loves anymore. Our fingers entwine when I lay my head onto his shoulder, when I feel him breathe into my hair.

When BA wakes we’ll part, but until then we’ll enjoy our new found closeness.

I’ve never been happier in my life before.

F I N 


End file.
